


Basic Survival

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Daughter of the Forest [2]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoya isn't sure about this physical fitness requirement; it seems rather less than her own standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Daughter of the Forest AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821264), which centers around Zoya Selivestrova, who was raised in the 1920s and 1930s by Silas, and died in the early 1940s when she encountered Nazi soldiers. She has a very different childhood from most of the people the admissions counselor is used to dealing with, though she looks all of 20.

"A class on how to remain fit?" Zoya raised an eyebrow at the woman who was helping her to arrange the classes she had to take in order to take a degree from the college she'd decided to enter. "I have to take a class on what is basic survival?"

She looked back down at the classes that were laid out as possibilities. "I want classes that are a challenge, not a pale imitation of my childhood."

Certainly she couldn't see the use of the swimming - pools were boring by comparison to the river she'd learnt to swim in - and the track and field was dragging up memories more than a half-century old of fleeing from soldiers who'd ultimately killed her and triggered the Immortality that she enjoys. Why that was, she's uncertain, but it was a question that she might visit later.

"I'm sure there's something that will work for you. Perhaps you could try one of the gym classes with team sports?" The woman was smiling still, though there was an underlying note of desperation. Zoya hadn't exactly been an easy person to help with arranging a schedule, and she knew that some of her idiosyncrasies would be utterly inexplicable to those who don't know her true age.

"I don't play well with others." Zoya flipped the page of the catalog, scanning the classes almost absently. "Is the fencing class with those silly wire things?"

The woman stared at her a moment, the smile slipping. "The beginning classes are, of course. We don't want to risk the students hurting each other. Honestly, I'm not certain how much longer that class will remain in the catalog - not many people take it."

"Boring." Zoya paused, contemplating something. "My papa taught me how to fight using a _real_ sword."

She smiled a little at the sudden blanching of the woman's face, and the complete loss of her smile.

"I'll take the cross-country running class." And pass it without too much more than her usual effort to keeping herself in proper fighting shape. So long as they didn't try to talk her into racing or something. "That should fill my schedule this semester, yes?" Which meant she could, once everything was paid for, go home and practice with her axes. Maybe call Methos and find out how he got out of the silly gym requirements when he took college courses.

"Yes. Let me make sure you're registered for the classes, and I'll print your bill to take to the cashier and pay for everything."

Zoya leaned back in the chair, watching the woman do the rest of the work on the computer. She should probably take a computer science class at some point, to find out how the things worked, rather than merely how to use them. It would be interesting, and probably useful as so much used computers now. So far from her childhood, when she didn't even really know electricity existed, or guns, or anything that had invaded her life since that autumn day she didn't like to remember.

"There you are." The woman drew her back to the present, handing her a printed bill to take with her. Zoya gave her a smile before leaving. She definitely needed to talk to Methos about how to get around some of the requirements that she finds utterly laughable. How _do_ mortals survive when they have to be taught how to take care of themselves after so many years of life?


End file.
